


Powerful Protecting Spell

by Rumbelleisotp



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6767188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumbelleisotp/pseuds/Rumbelleisotp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle feels useless but Rumple is there to calm her down!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powerful Protecting Spell

Rumpelstiltskin was rocking his four months beautiful daughter in his arms. Rose had his eyes and lucky for her was the only thing that she took from him. She had Belle's curls and nose and lips. She was their little miracle, before she was even born she'd been cursed and in Pandora's box from both of her parents and she survived. She was a fighter just like her mother. 

A mother that now was hugging Rumple from behind and resting her head on his shoulder admiring their daughter. He turned around and kissed her handing her the baby. Rose seemed to protest and Belle gave her back to her father.

"Definitely a daddy's girl!" Belle observed.

"Well, I do have that effect on women!" Rumple answered jokingly. 

"Yeah, thank God you didn't have to imprisoned her!"

"May I remind you that you came with me willingly!"

"I didn't say I didn't like it!"

He chuckled and looked down at Rose. She's smiling at him, something that always made him wonder how something so pure can love something as evil as him. The answer to this dropped one of Rose's toys down.

"Sorry!" Belle said.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine! I was just looking for her blanket, it need to be washed!"

"It's in her crib downstairs! We left it there!" 

"Okay! Do you have any laundry?" 

"Belle, you don't have to do this. The house is self-provided as it was the Dark Castle!" 

"But I need to do something, Rumple! I feel useless, sitting all day while you're going out there!"

"We've talked about this Belle! We don't trust anyone to watch Rose and you'll both be in danger by the time you leave this house! I'm working on a powerful protecting spell right now and it's almost done! But until then I won't risk anything happen to you!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right! I don't want any pirate or savior going after us! We already have suffered enough by them!" 

"Now, that you mentioned them, Regina passed by yesterday and asked when she and Henry can visit us!"

"Whenever they want. Those two are the only people I trust in this town. Plus, it'd be nice for Rose to spend some time with her godmother."

"Indeed!"

"So, tomorrow evening?"

"Tomorrow, evening!"

**Author's Note:**

> I love Golden Queen and Beauty Queen so why not?!


End file.
